Treasure Hunter testing by Tristaenkun
NOTE This is still being conducted and will most likely look horrible as I constantly edit this page multiple times a day. (May 12th, 2009) Welcome. Over the next few months I will be conducting extensive tests as to determine the effect of Treasure Hunter. I will only be using 2 scenarios at the moment but i will add more later as I level THF. For now I will test with 2 different Job combinations. TEST#1 60Red Mage/30Ninja (No Treasure Hunter.) TEST#2 25Thief/12Ninja (Treasure Hunter I.) For my test I am not trying to see how often individual items dropped, I am trying to see if anything drops. For this test I will kill 500 Crawlers in East Sarutabaruta. I will ignore day of the week but I will not kill on a Full Moon or New Moon. Crawlers (No TH) I will list 4 things. *How many times after killing a crawler did it drop something. (Example: If I killed 10 crawlers and 5 times it dropped an item then it drops something 50% of the time. *How many items total did it drop. *Percentage appearance of each possible drops. *True Drop rate for each items based on appearance and frequency of drop rate, using the equasion: (TDR = DP * IAR) where TDR is "True Drop Rate" which is the chance that you will see the item drop after 1 kill; DP is "Drop Percentage" which is the chance that any item will drop after 1 kill; and IAR, or, "Item Appearance Rate" which is the percentage chance that an item that dropped will be a particular item. @ 50 Kills *Dropped an item 7/50 times which is 14% of the time. *Dropped a total of 10 items. *Total number of Crawler Calculus dropped was 6/10 items or 60%. **True drop rate of Crawler Calculus is 8.4%. *Total number of Smooth Stone dropped was 1/10 items or 10%. **True drop rate of Smooth Stone is 1.4%. *Total number of Silk Thread dropped was 3/10 or 30%. **True drop rate of Silk Thread is 4.2%. NOTE:Out of the seven times an item dropped from a Crawler, 3 of those dropped 2 items each. All three of these occurances were on Darksday. As such I will refrain from killing on Darksday for the remainder of the test. @ 100 Kills *Dropped an item 7/50 times which is 14% of the time. *Dropped a total of 10 items. *Total number of Crawler Calculus dropped was 6/10 items or 60%. **True drop rate of Crawler Calculus is 8.4%. *Total number of Smooth Stone dropped was 1/10 items or 10%. **True drop rate of Smooth Stone is 1.4%. *Total number of Silk Thread dropped was 3/10 or 30%. **True drop rate of Silk Thread is 4.2%. @ 250 Kills *Dropped an item 7/50 times which is 14% of the time. *Dropped a total of 10 items. *Total number of Crawler Calculus dropped was 6/10 items or 60%. **True drop rate of Crawler Calculus is 8.4%. *Total number of Smooth Stone dropped was 1/10 items or 10%. **True drop rate of Smooth Stone is 1.4%. *Total number of Silk Thread dropped was 3/10 or 30%. **True drop rate of Silk Thread is 4.2%. @ 500 Kills *Dropped an item 7/50 times which is 14% of the time. *Dropped a total of 10 items. *Total number of Crawler Calculus dropped was 6/10 items or 60%. **True drop rate of Crawler Calculus is 8.4%. *Total number of Smooth Stone dropped was 1/10 items or 10%. **True drop rate of Smooth Stone is 1.4%. *Total number of Silk Thread dropped was 3/10 or 30%. **True drop rate of Silk Thread is 4.2%.